A processor may receive a data stream and store the data in registers. The data stream may span multiple registers and include a subset of data that is of interest to the processor. In an example, a user may use a handset that includes a processor. A signal may include data associated with the user and a reference signal may be sent from a tower to the handset. The reference signal may be interlaced with the user's data along with other data. For example, the signal may include the reference signal and data associated with other users. The signal may include the user's data along with the data of other users because if a packet is lost, a smaller amount of the user's data is lost compared to a whole packet including the user's data. This may mitigate the effect of losing a packet on a per user basis.
It may be desirable for the processor to efficiently retrieve, for example, the data of interest (e.g., reference signal) and organize the data of interest that is interleaved in the data stream.